(DISCONTINUED) When everything you know, crumbles under your feet
by NightcoreFairy
Summary: As the terror had disappeared from Beacon Hills,the citizens of the town could find some peace.A certain group who saved the town is only known by a few people that are familiar with the terms of supernatural. They are known as the saviors of Beacon Hills,but when these heroes are broken,ripped off of their skin,who will save them,when they can't even save themselves? my s6 version
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

This morning in Beacon Hills was cloudless and bright with sunlight. The trees had grown up and beautiful flowers had emerged from its saplings. The temperature was over 30 degrees, which means it was the last day of school and everyone was excited for this day to finally end and for the summer to begin. The road was busy as cars stopped at the parking area and as the last school bus finally arrived in front of the building. The bell had just rung and the two boys standing next to each other got out of the bus, with their bags hanged over their shoulders.

"I told you man, you are never going to beat me. True Alpha or not, I am always going to be the best around!" the brown haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically, also as known as Stiles Stilinski, as he was walking beside his best friend, Scott McCall, to the front gates of their school. The hallway was full with students, rushing and trying to get to their class.

"Well, I never beat you once at video games, so I don't think that me being a true Alpha will change anything on that matter." Scott sighed, while making a defeated face once again, a habit taken from when they were still kids.

"Aw, don't make that face Scottie," Stiles said while patting lightly his best friend back, as they arrived at their lockers. Stiles opened his locker and started taking some books out and putting them in his bag. When he finished he closed the locker shut and turned to look at his friend again. "who knows? Maybe I'll let you win next time." Stiles said with a mischievous look on his face.

"What are you boys talking about?" the strawberry blond girl said, as known as Lydia Martin, while heading to them, walking beside her friend, Kira Yukimura.

"Scott was just telling me how awesome I am and that he wished he was just like me!" Stiles responded while waving his hands to make it more dramatic.

"I'm sure you are, Stiles" Lydia said with a smile, while kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"No, I didn't he is-" Scott tried to explain, but Stiles cut him off.

"Yes, yes you did." Stiles said with a smug expression on his face.

"No, I didn't!" Scott then started to look a little frustrated.

"Yes, you-" Stiles was trying to say the same thing yet again, but Kira stopped him.

"Guys, I think that's enough, the class will be starting any minute now and we aren't even there yet." Kira said while walking up to Scott and hugging him with her one free hand and Scott hugged her while bending down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay, so what are you waiting for? Let's go." Stiles said and then they all started heading to their Economics class.

As they all arrived, Scott opens the door and surprisingly, no one had arrived yet. The four of them look at each other with questioning looks on their faces and then they walk inside the class.

"Wasn't the class supposed to have already started?" Lydia asked while walking to her desk, looking left and right and dropping her bag down.

"It is kind of strange, but I suppose we came earlier instead of being late." Scott said while looking over to where Kira was standing.

"I'm definitely sure we came late in for class, but I don't know why no one's here yet," Kira said with a now serious look on her face. "something must be going on."

Stiles walks up to his desk, leaves his bag and then turns to look at Kira, he opens his mouth to say something but he shuts it, stops half away through and tenses up when he looks at the board behind Kira.

"Umm…guys..? You might want…to see this..." Stiles said with a frightened tone in his voice, taking all of their attention on him. As soon as they realized what was written on the board they all glanced at each other, looking worried and nervous. On the board, it was written with blood "THE GAME STARTS NOW"


	2. Chapter 2 - Unanswered Questions

"What are we going to do?" Lydia asked anxious, still facing the board. "We don't even know who could have written this." She then started to get closer to the board to get a better look at it.

"Maybe it could be Theo again?" Kira turned to Scott with a hopeful look on her face.

"I highly doubt it was him." Stiles responded instead, eyes glued on the board. "In fact, I think we won't see him again in a very long time." Stiles now started pacing back and forth with a skeptical expression.

"If it isn't Theo, then who could it be?" Lydia asked yet again and turned to look at Scott, noticing that he had stayed silent all this time. "Scott? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just…" Scott paused a little bit in his words, staring down at his feet, but then started to speak again. "I'm just thinking that we probably shouldn't tell anyone about this." He looked up at them and then continued. "A lot have happened these past few months and I don't want to cause a ruckus again. I'm sure if we go to Deaton, he'll know what's going on." He responded with a serious face. "Besides, I don't want to put anyone else in danger again."

"Okay so, we don't tell anyone about all this, go to Deaton and he tells us what's happening, nice but how are we supposed to keep everyone out of this class while we are out there doing our heroic stuff?" Stiles asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he walked closer to the right edge of the board, studying it.

"We don't need to keep anyone out of this class," Kira said while looking over at Stiles. "we just take a picture of this, clean this up and then go over to Deaton and show him the picture we took."

"Kira is right, see guys? It wasn't so hard." Lydia said while turning around and going over to her bag, picking it up, grabs her phone and takes a picture.

"Now that we've got this," Lydia said as she pointed at her phone. "we can clean this up and get out of here." She then headed over at the back left corner of the class, took two sponges and threw the one over at Kira.

"Wait!" Stiles said while turning around to face them and putting up his both hands in the air to stop them.

"Stiles, please move away, we want to clean this before the bell rings." Lydia said with an impatient look on her face. Stiles goes back to where he was first standing at the right side of the board.

"Just wait a second, there is something I want to show you." Stiles said while turning to look over at Scott.

"What is it, Stiles?" Scott asked while going closer to the board, where his best friend was standing.

"Do you see this? The board here is slightly brighter than it should be and it looks like someone has scratched this particular side." Stiles explained while trailing his hand over the place he talked about. Then Lydia and Kira went over to where Stiles and Scott were standing to get a better look for themselves.

"It seems like-" Kira started to speak but Scott finished her sentence.

"-something is also written here, but we can't see it." Scott turned his eyes to the red color of the True Alpha, so he could see if anything was truly written there, it actually was and he was surprised to see Japanese. So then he took out a book from his bag, ripped a piece of paper from the front page, grabbed a pencil from the teacher's office and drew the two letters that he saw. Once he was done, he turned his eyes back to his normal color, left the pencil down and showed the drawing.

"Can anyone look on the internet what these letters mean?" Scott asked while holding it up so everyone can see it clearly.

"On it." Stiles muttered out, as he typed on his phone. "These two letters mean 'Ultimate'." Stiles said, while looking curiously at his phone screen.

"What does 'Ultimate' exactly mean?" Lydia asked as she walked over to the center of the board and started cleaning it.

"That's something only Deaton can answer at." Stiles said as he took the second sponge from Kira's hand and goes over to Lydia, helping her clean up.

"Anyway, tonight we are all going to meet at the animal clinic to ask Deaton on this matter and after we get the information we need, we decide our next move, got it?" Scott asked as he turned to look at everyone and when they nodded, he continued. "I will also call Liam to meet us there and we'll tell him everything he needs to know." He then turned at Kira and hanged her the piece of paper.

"Right." Kira said, as she took the drawing from Scott and putting it inside her jacket's pocket, while heading over to the door. Lydia also started walking towards the door, following Kira out of the class. Stiles put down the sponge and went over to his desk to take his bag, then he walked up to Scott and put his hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing him.

"It's okay Scottie, we can do this, after all you still have us, what could go wrong?" Stiles said with a smile on his face as he dropped his hand from Scotts shoulder and walks up to the door, holding it open for Scott.

"Yeah, you're right." A small smile forms on Scott's face as they both exit the class, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deer Problems

"Something doesn't fit right." Stiles said as he was driving his blue jeep, looking uneasy and turning slightly to glance at Scott. "I mean, why wasn't anyone in the class with us in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know." Scott said, while looking outside the window but his mind was elsewhere. "I'm guessing that whoever wrote the letter wanted just the four of us to be in the class."

"But how is that possible? Didn't anyone else have Economic class today?" Stiles said with a confused look and taking a right turn.

"That's what troubles me the most…" Scott trailed off as he turned his head from the window, looking straight up ahead. Stiles wrinkled his eyebrows, trying to figure out why they were the only ones at this specific class. After some seconds, he lifts his both eyebrows up and quickly turns to Scott.

"What day of the week is it today?" Stiles quickly blurted out.

"It's Friday, why-" before Scott could finish he looked horrified as he realized that something big was coming their way fast and they were going to hit it if they kept going forward.

"STILES WATCH OUT!" Stiles turned his eyes quickly back on the road again, panicked as he saw for himself that actually something was coming straight up to them and it was an animal, a big one at that.

He took a left turn, nearly avoiding the animal that had passed beside them at lightning speed and then stopped.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Stiles yelled out frustrated as he opened the door, getting out of the car and shutting it with a loud bang.

"I think it was…a deer." Scott said with a sigh, as he pitched the tip of his nose, still sitting inside the jeep. Stiles walked over at the right side of his jeep and looked at the now fully scratched front door.

"Oh come on man, seriously?! Freaking DEERS!" Stiles shouted out while hitting with his foot the front wheel of the jeep. "I don't have the money to fix this shit again!"

"Stiles, can we please go now? You can worry about your jeep later." Scott said as he looked at Stiles with a pleading look. "No offense, but we are running out of time and we seriously have more important problems to solve right now, than standing here in the middle of nowhere."

"Ugh, fine but after we are done with all this crap YOU mister are going to pay to fix my jeep!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing at Scott as he walked back over to the other side, getting inside and starting the jeep.

"Okay, okay but please let's go, I don't want to be yelled at from Kira for being late." Scott said while sliding back down on his seat. After a few minutes Stiles started talking again about the previous topic.

"You said that today is Friday, right?" Stiles asked Scott, while taking now a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" Scott asked, as he figured that his best friend had found out something.

"Scott, we never have Economic class at Fridays!" Stiles said surprised, as he couldn't believe that be forgot about it himself. "God damn it, how could I have forgotten?" Stiles knew at that moment that they were screwed up.

"So, you're saying that whoever wrote that letter was able to hack the school system, get to our personal files and change our schedule?" Scott gasped, realizing that the enemy they were dealing with was more dangerous than they had imagined.

"What I'm saying is that we are so fucked if we don't hurry up." Stiles started to sound distressed, knowing the full danger they could put themselves and the people that they cared about in. "I'm sure that he knows things about ourselves we aren't even aware of!"

"We have to get to the others as fast as we can to inform them! Doesn't this thing go faster?" Scott asked as he watched outside the window, staring at the pitch black woods.

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I am causing you, but..oh, I don't know…FORGOT THE PART WHERE A GOD DAMN DEER HIT MY JEEP?" Stiles was now breathing heavy as he turned to look at Scott and had this 'If you say another word, I'm going to kick your sorry ass' look on his face.

"Okay, okay sorry man, I'm not going to say anything else." Scott said while he putting his both hands up, meaning he surrenders.

"You better don't." Stiles looked like he was calming down a little bit, enjoying the silence in the jeep.

"By the way, those scratches on the door now really match with the dent you have at the back left side of the jeep." Scott said with an amused face.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE SCOTT!" Stiles was now blowing fumes from his ears and Scott was laughing his ass off like a 5 year-old child.

~Time Skip~

"What took you guys so long?" Lydia asked frustrated, staring at them with an annoyed look on her face.

"Um…we had a…deer problem." Scott said with a small smirk on his face as he glances at Stiles. Liam lightly chuckles and gets whacked behind the head by Kira for it and Stiles walks in front of Scott.

"Say it to my face bro, I deer you!" Stiles said as he looked at Scott straight in the eye, while trying to make a serious expression, but fails miserably as they both start to laugh.

"Boys I think that's enough for today, why don't we all gather around the table so we could have a normal conversation?" Deaton walked in, as he took off his white gloves. Stiles opened his mouth to say something again put Deaton cut him off.

"And no, no other deer jokes." Deaton responded and looked at him a little bit annoyed.

"Aw man!" Stiles sighed and pouted, while Liam patted his back sympathetically.

"Okay now, let's see what we've got." Deaton said and then everyone started gathering around the table.


	4. Chapter 4 - Deaton's History Lesson 1

"Do you have any idea what 'Ultimate' could mean?" Scott asked Deaton as he placed the piece of paper that he had drawn down on the metal table in front of them.

Then Deaton picked it up, examining it closely. After about 3 minutes of silence, Deaton sighed while putting the piece of paper back down at the table and raised his head to look directly in Scott's eyes.

"I thought that I'll never see this again," Deaton said as he started walking away from the table, now with a troubled look on his face. He headed over to the storage room and brought out something that looked like a very old book.

"I actually thought that it was just a myth…until now." He placed it down and everyone looked at it curiously.

"What is this exactly?" Stiles asked as he stared at the dusted book in front of him.

"It seems like one of those old books that witches have at cartoons." Liam said with a silly smile but then everyone turned to look at him with annoyed looks on their faces. "What? It's not my fault that it looks like one." Liam tried to defend himself.

"Just…let it go, dude." Stiles said as he turned to face Liam with a sympathetic expression on his face. "They'll never understand." He finished with a dramatic tone in his voice.

"Okay, enough with playing around, Stiles." Scott said as he pointed at the book in front of them. "We have some serious problems to solve here."

"Fiiine." Stiles exclaimed as he started pouting. "Everyone's being so mean to me lately…"

"Aw, come on Stiles don't make that face." Lydia said as she walked over to where he was standing. "You know that I love you." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Stiles in return smiled and kissed her on her nose.

"I love you too." Stiles said as he looked lovingly at Lydia.

"Okay, this is sweet and all but we really need to get down to business." Liam said as he looked over at both Stiles and Lydia.

"Sorry, continue please." Stiles said as a serious look took over his face.

"So, as I was about to say before," Everyone turned to look over at Deaton as he spoke. "this is a myth from a long time ago. Actually the first time the definition 'Ultimate' was created was at World War II, from the leader of the Nazi, Hitler." Deaton paused to look at everyone's surprised faces.

"What does Hitler have to do with this?" Kira asked questioningly at Deaton.

"At 1941, Hitler had made an invasion with his troops in Greece and planned on taking over Eastern Macedonia and Thrace." Deaton said while he opened the book and searched through it.

"As he had finally achieved that, he had decided to visit a place called VERGINA, because they were some rumors that great Alexander's father, Philip the second, had in possession a book that said the ways to become the strongest werewolf ever existed in this earth."

Deaton then turned to Scott and spoke specifically to him. "Even stronger than a True Alpha." Everyone gasped at what Deaton had just said.

"Someone stronger than Scott? How is that even possible?" Kira asked clearly frightened of the terrible danger that lied ahead of them. Then finally Deaton stopped at one page and showed them the picture that was drawn onto it.

"This is the so called 'Ultimate' Alpha werewolf that I was talking about." Deaton pointed with his finger, the picture on the book. Everyone leaned in to stare at it more closely.

The drawing showed a beast, as white as snow, covered with red stains of blood on his fur. His eyes were glowing black just like an abyss. It was standing on top of a mountain's hill, while it was being surrounded by corpses.

The guts from some of the corpses' bodies were pulled out and they all were hanged up on a tree, the branches sticking through them.

The sight of it was truly and unremarkably terrifying. Everyone shivered at the thought of going against something like this. It wasn't like they hadn't faced anything like that before, it was just that it brought back bad memories to them and who knows what could happen this time.

"So, now that we know its appearance, do we know its weaknesses or strength?" Stiles asked as he looked at Deaton waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't have any weaknesses that I am aware of." Deaton said half heartedly as he looked at Stiles. Stiles sighed with a disappointed look on his face.

Then Stiles turned his attention on the book placed on the table and started reading it, hopefully wishing he will stand lucky and be able to find some answers.

"Not even one?" Lydia asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but-" Before Deaton could finish what he was going to say, Stiles got up so fast, that everyone was startled from the quick motion.

"I FOUND IT!" Stiles shouted as he turned to look at everyone and was beaming with joy while holding the book in his hands.

"Stiles calm down, what did you find?" Scott asked Stiles, as he tried to calm down his jumpy friend.

"His weakness is the usual as every werewolf!" Stiles was now a little annoyed that they hadn't remembered that earlier.

"Let me see." Deaton said as he took the book from Stiles' hands and searched through it to find the list with all the different kinds of wolfsbane there were.

He wasn't surprised that wolfsbane would be his weak point, after all everyone's weak point is wolfsbane.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deaton's History Lesson 2

"It may be true that this is his weakness, but not just any regular wolfsbane." The news took everyone by surprise. Deaton then said with a skeptical expression as he continued to read through the page.

"It says here that the only one that can affect him is a very rare kind, in this case it's called Aconitum Reclinatum." Deaton finished and patiently waited for the answers that had yet to come.

"So he can only be affected by this kind of wolfsbane? And where can we find it exactly?" Kira asked as she too, leaned in to read it for herself.

"This particular kind can only be found at the north side of America, more specifically in northern Montana." Deaton informed them as he kept reading.

"If we use this wisely, we might be able to take him down, once and for all." Deaton finished as he closed the book and then turned to face Scott. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"The best we can do right now, is to stay on a low profile and find out as much as we can about him." Scott said with a serious face as he looked each and everyone in the eyes to make himself clear.

"If something happens, you must immediately send word to everyone in the pack to let them know and in case of danger, we'll help them. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded, determined to face the enemy that laid ahead of them.

~Time Skip~

Everyone had already left, but Stiles had stayed behind to take a second look at the book again, this time alone to see if he could find something else.

"Still nothing…damn it." Stiles exclaimed frustrated as he closed the book with a little bit more force that he had intended. Then Deaton walked out, he was getting ready to close the clinic but then he noticed that Stiles was still here.

"Stiles it's past midnight, what are you still doing here?" Deaton asked as he walked towards him. "Everyone has already left and-" Deaton now also noticed the book lying on the table in front of Stiles and he sighed.

"Are you still trying to find more information about the 'Ultimate' Alpha?" Deaton asked as he sat on the chair next to Stiles.

"I have been reading this over and over again, but I can't find anything else!" Stiles half shouted, obviously frustrated. Deaton patted his back lightly and got up from where he was sitting, heading over to the front door.

"Stop messing yourself over it, we said that we were going to talk about it tomorrow, okay? Now go home and have a good night's sleep, because you need it."

Deaton said as he watched Stiles groaning and getting up from his sit, walking towards him. Stiles walked up to his jeep but he realized that didn't have his keys on him.

"Hey Deaton, do you know-" but before he could finish the question, Deaton threw him the keys which he caught easily.

"I think you were looking for these?" Deaton said with a smile on his face, not of the most innocent smiles.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. Good night." Stiles said as he unlocked his jeep and got in.

"Good night." Deaton said as he watched Stiles drive away, into the deep forest.

Stiles was driving on his way home, silently hearing the sounds of the owls and the crickets. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from his left side. He turned to look, but he couldn't see anything, as it was pitch black.

At first the thought that it was nothing, but the sound kept coming closer. Stiles now was getting a little anxious and after a few seconds, the jeep started weirdly going up and down, like he was on a road with obstacles on the way and started slightly changing directions.

"What the fuck?" Stiles mumbled out, stopped the jeep and got out to check what had happened. When he got at the back left side of his jeep, he realized that he had a flat tire.

"Seriously? Right now? In the middle of NOWHERE?" Stiles yelled out, frustrated over the fact that he had to call someone to come and pick him up at midnight and pay to fix this thing AGAIN.

As he was raging, he heard again the same sound as before. Stiles' heart started beating fast and he was starting to sweat.

He took some cautious steps back, heading slowly over to the driver's door to get in. As he was about to grab the handle and open the door, he felt something breathing down on his neck from behind.

He froze, fear filling his veins and scared for his life. He managed to slowly turn around and face the creature. His eyes slowly widened as he stood there, starring at the beast in front of him.

"Y-y-you…-" Stiles tried to say, but his voice came out more shaky than he had imagined, but he didn't get to say anything else as the beast made a move and hit him hard on his head.

Stiles started to feel dizzy and light headed, he could feel some liquid running down from his head.

It was his blood and as soon as he realized that, his body dropped on the cold ground, not being able to hold himself standing anymore.

The last thing he saw was dark unilluminated eyes, as he drifted off into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - What Happened To Stiles?

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at Beacon Hills, the sun had just risen from behind of the mountains as it melted with the silhouetted hilltops and the scenery, blending mashes of colors just like a painting in the infinite sky.

The roads weren't so busy, only a few cars here and there. The morning breeze was relaxing and the smell of the grass after the rain was soothing.

Lydia and Kira parked the car, got out, walked in front of Scott's house and they pressed the door's bell while waiting patiently for someone to come and open the door.

After some seconds Melissa, Scott's mom, appeared and when she saw that it was Lydia and Kira she flashed a delighted smile.

"Good morning girls, it's great to see you!" Melissa said happily as she untied the apron that was placed around her hips.

"Hello Ms. McCall, good morning to you too." Lydia said with her own smile on her face.

"Hello there Ms. McCall, good morning and it's great to see you too." Kira said as she too had a smile on her face.

"Well, why are you standing there, come on in!" Melissa said while she moved away from the middle of the entrance and headed back towards the kitchen.

Lydia and Kira both walked in and they closed the door behind them. Then they headed towards to the kitchen where Melissa had gone to.

"Something smells nice in here!" Lydia said as she took her place at Melissa's left side.

"Indeed." Kira said as she too walked to stand beside Lydia.

"I was just preparing dinner for Scott, since I have a day off today." Melissa said as she turned the oven off, took a handkerchief and started drying the dishes while placing them in the drawer.

"Do you perhaps need any help with those?" Kira asked as she walked towards the sink.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay, I can handle this. You girls head up to Scott's room, he and Liam are waiting for you." Melissa said as she continued doing her housework, not turning back to look at the two girls standing behind her.

The girls then turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Suddenly Lydia stopped and turned yet again around to face Melissa.

"Ms. McCall, you said you have the day off today, right?" Lydia asked as she took some steps forward.

"Yes, I did, why are you asking?" Melissa asked as she finished drying the plates, put the handkerchief down and faced Lydia.

"Haven't you planned to do anything special for today?" Lydia asked as a small smile formed on her face. Kira on the other hand was confused beyond point, so she just shrugged and decided to head on Scott's room alone.

"Well, no, nothing in particular that I had in mind." Melissa said as she walked and leaned on the counter.

"Really? Why don't you go on a…date or something like that?" Lydia asked, now with a small smirk on her face.

"I think that I'm done with dating for now, I want a little time for myself." Melissa said as she sighed.

"Oh, really? Then what was that the other day, when I saw you looking at the Sheriff?" Lydia asked as she walked closer to where Melissa was.

"W-what are you talking about, Lydia?" Melissa got a little bit embarrassed and slightly started fidgeting.

"Aw, don't play dumb with me, I saw the way you were sending looks at one each other." Lydia said as she chuckled.

"I-I…that's not true! And anyway don't you have somewhere to go?" Melissa exclaimed as a light pink color started to take its place on her face.

"Oh right, they all are waiting for me upstairs." Lydia gasped, as she had completely forgotten of why she was here in the first place.

"We will continue our talk another time, Ms. McCall!" Lydia said as she turned around, walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

"Is this kid serious?" Melissa mumbled as she pinched the tip of her nose, shaking her head and then walking towards the living room.

~Time Skip~

"Where the heck is Stiles?" Liam shouted out frustrated and annoyed about the fact that the remaining member of the pack still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe…he has some important things to…do?" Kira asked as she looked around, but more at Scott to get an answer.

"I don't think so and either way he would have told me earlier if he couldn't come." Scott sighed as he pulled out and checked his phone for the 10th time this morning.

"Instead of calling him, call his father, he must know why he is taking so long to arrive." Lydia said with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Lydia don't worry, I'm sure that he is probably still asleep at home." Kira said as she tried to comfort her friend. Scott dialed the station's number on his phone. It kept ringing for a few seconds and when Scott was about to end the call, the person on the other line finally picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Beacon Hills police department, how may I assist you?" It was Sheriff Stilinski or also known as Stiles' father.

"Hey Sheriff, It's me, Scott. I wanted to ask you something." Scott said as he waited for the Sheriff's response.

"What is it Scott?" The Sheriff asked in return.

"Do you know where Stiles is right now? Or is he still back at home?" Scott's voice came out a little distressed, without even himself realizing that.

"What do you mean, Scott? I thought he was with you." Scott could hear the Sheriff's voice starting to get a little worried too. "He sent me a message yesterday night and said that he was going to spend the night at your house."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Ha-ha, silly me." Scott said as he tried to hide his now panicking self from showing.

"Scott is everything alright?" Scott now started sweating buckets and the only thing that saved him, was that they were speaking through the phone.

"Yeah, everything is alright, he just left a note that said he would go at the supermarket, in behalf of my mom." Scott tried to cover the truth with a lie, but he knew that he wasn't the best liar around.

"Okay, thanks have a good day." Scott ended the call as fast as he could. He turned around to face everyone while wearing a completely horrified expression on his face.

"Scott, what happened to Stiles? WHERE IS HE?" Lydia was now standing up, her face red from the yelling.

"Lydia please, calm down." Kira also stood up and tried to calm her down.

"I think that…Stiles is missing…" Scott said as he confronted all of his friends' frightened expressions.


	7. Author's Note

p data-p-id="923648eddffd01565d2318ee3334e004"Hello there! How are you? As you have seen, i haven't updated this story in a while and honestly, i'm not so excited and interested as before in continuing it anymore and decided to abandon it./p  
p data-p-id="14cecea2b501fa67dabb496c966e0ff3"I guessed that a lot of you have stopped reading, all of you probably, because you didn't find it interesting or entertaining anymore(which i also find it that way myself), but if there are some of you out there that are still a little bit interested to read it, I sincerely apologize about it, but i just can't bring myself to write this story anymore./p  
p data-p-id="1059af14b1642f3b91cb52fe9b7be3c6"I had written a few more chapters, 4 if i am exact, but I think there is no meaning in uploading them, because either way, I'm not going to continue, but if some of you want those four chapters for an unknown reason, I would be more than happy to upload them./p  
p data-p-id="51d5f2d30c223938cae1804c543e446f"Thank you so much for reading my story, as far as i have written and I'll cath you all on the next story! ;) Peace! 3/p


	8. Chapter 7 - Villain Revealed

Stiles was slowly waking up, regaining his consciousness. He was swaying his head to the left and to the right, trying to focus on his surroundings, to see where he was.

After a couple of minutes, his eyes finally adjusted, but it was still a little hard to see, as the place he was in, wasn't the brightest. He then tried to move, but he realized his hands were wide open, bound on the wall behind him, but he could still move his legs freely.

He looked around and realized he was in an oddly arranged grey room, as he was surrounded by beige thick walls. Across the room was placed a heavy steel door and onto his right side, there was an old bleached metal table.

Also, from the left corner of his eye, he could see that from the ceiling, a small amount of water was dripping down from the broken in half pipes, onto the hard cold floor.

Although the room looked quite aged and shabby, surprisingly the lights were still on, but not managing to light up the place completely and there were actually no windows.

"What the hell is this place!?" Stiles yelled at no one in particular, as he seemed to be all alone down there.

He then sighed, frustrated over the fact that he was kidnapped yet again. He started shaking his hands, trying to unbind himself but it was all in vain, as there wasn't any possibility that he could escape from the chains that he was bound onto.

Suddenly, he could hear the faint echo of footsteps and it was coming closer and closer as the seconds passed. Stiles turned his head straight ahead, where the sound was coming from.

The door across the room opened and then a man appeared, standing there on the doorway, as he stared directly at Stiles.

"Um…hi?" Stiles managed to say awkwardly, as he looked carefully at the person that was now walking towards him.

The said person stopped right in front of Stiles' feet and continued to look down on him, without making any further noise but just the sound of his heavy breathing. Stiles inspected closely him from head to toe.

The man seemed to be wearing an old ragged, grey with light green stripes, military uniform. His boots were muddy, half of them were torn apart and he also wore black gloves, with some holes here and there.

Stiles' gaze fell onto the man's chest, were there was a sign, but half of it was ripped off so he couldn't figure out what it was symbolized for.

But the one thing that intrigued Stiles most was the gas mask that was covering his mouth. He also noticed that the man was bold, his skin was wrinkled and he had some dents on his head that looked like as if he was burned.

"Stiles Stilinski…I have been waiting for a long time to finally meet you." The man's voice came out sounding rough and harsh, like the result from a sore throat or from shouting too much.

"How you doin' Larry? It has been a long time since I last saw you, hasn't it?" Stiles chuckled under his breath, as he decided to use sarcasm to avoid the intense mood that was starting to rise in the room.

"I would prefer if you ceased with your sarcastic responses, Stiles." The man named temporally as 'Larry' said with a low tone. Stiles kept looking at him the whole time and neither of them said anything as 5 minutes of silence passed by. Then finally Stiles grew frustrated over the silence and decided to break it.

"So, who are you really?" Stiles had taken a serious expression on his face, his voice even, as he tried to hide the hints of anxiety and distraught he felt, as a drop of sweat rolled down its way from his forehead to his chin.

"What business do you have with us and what do you plan on achieving by kidnapping me?" Stiles glanced up to his face and stared into the man's eyes, trying to find any kind of emotion hidden behind them, to take it into his advantage but found none of it.

The only expression that Stiles could see was his void and lifeless expression on the man's face, as a strange aura of mystery and coldness was surrounding him.

"Do not fear, I don't intend on hurting you or your companions severely," The man with the mask sat still and surprisingly composed, unlike Stiles, who was now starting to be a little twitchy and too aware of his surroundings.

"What business do I have with you, you ask…well, that, I guess you'll find out soon enough." The man now turned around and slowly started walking towards the door where he first came from.

"Hey wait!" Stiles yelled out to him as he now glared at his back. The man with the mask halted in his steps and looked over his shoulders, glancing at Stiles.

"If you ever go near any of my friends or even hurt them, I'll…I'll…" Stiles hung his head low, trailing off.

"You'll do what, Stiles?" He turned, now full of his attention on Stiles as he took a few steps towards him.

"I'll kill you with my own hands even if I have to." Stiles said in a whisper, his voice had taken a dangerous tone and as he raised his head, his eyes darkened and full with pure anger, as he looked directly at the other man's eyes.

"Interesting…" The man's eyes had a hint of amusement in them and curiosity as he continued to look over at Stiles' determined face.

"Until next time…Mr. Mieczyslaw." He then turned around and proceeded on his path, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Stiles gasped, his eyes wide, clearly caught off guard at the last word that came out from the man's mouth. The expression of fear and helplessness overtook him and now all he could do was stare at the door, dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Jeep

The wind was dazzling, the moon was looming up from the sky, making patterns that flickered at the surface of the infinite sea. The smell of wet grass and plank wood was mesmerizing as the two werewolves, Scott and Liam, were running through the clearing. Suddenly, Scott came into a halt and started sniffing the area around him and soon stopped, his gaze glued at the path before him. His gaze turned intense as he seemed to be inspecting the landscape.

"Did you track anything?" Liam asked as he too, came to stand beside his Alpha. After finding out that Stiles had gone missing, the two of them started searching for him or anything that they could find related to his disappearance. When Scott had voice out those three words, everyone panicked and their faces took the expression of utter terror, as the realization of their friend's disappearance hit them.

They felt an indescribable guilt, regrets consuming them, because they left him all alone, without anyone to help him. Now, all they could do was to helplessly roam in the dark woods at midnight, hoping to find something that would lead them to where Stiles was located.

"I can smell the scent of blood coming from that way." Scott said as he now turned to look over at Liam.

"Do you think that…it's Stiles'?" Liam asked hesitantly, scared of the answer that he was unfortunately expecting.

"Let's go and take a look, then we'll know for sure. Come on." Scott started running towards the destination were the scent of blood was coming from, as Liam was on his heels, not falling behind. They soon came across an old road with loose surface and there was a small river running along with it. They looked around the area, a majority of lamps were broken, while the rest of them were flashing repeatedly, a dull brown and yellowish glow.

Then, that's when they saw it. Far across them, they saw an oddly familiar blue jeep parked at the right side of the road. Scott's heart skipped a beat when he spotted it and then it started pounding so loud in his ears, that he was has sure it was going to burst soon or later. He run as fast as possible his feet could carry him, ignoring the yelling Liam that was left behind, but soon started running towards him as well.

Scott stopped in front of the jeep as he looked hurriedly inside, hoping to find him or even something that could lead them to his best friend, but his hopes came crushing down as soon as they had lifted. His heart sank as he realized that he was too late, he was always too late. There was nothing in the jeep and then soon afterwards his gaze wondered off and fell onto the pool of blood, that had had already formed and slightly dried beside the jeep.

His eyes widened in horror, his face lost color and grew pale, as he stared at his possible friends' blood onto the road. His hands started trembling, as he clenched his fists and his knuckles were becoming white, as a few drops of blood railed down from the palms of his hands, because of the sharp nails that were digging into his skin and of the pressure he put. Now, raw anger consumed him, his fear long forgotten.

He tried to control his heavy breathing, but he couldn't do anything from stopping it. His fangs now had fully grown and his eyes started to glow the usual crimson red color.

"Hey, Scott, calm down. It's okay…we'll find him." Liam now was standing right next to him, a sympathetic and saddened look on his face, as he placed his left hand on his Alpha's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"But when?!" Scott growled, as he finally snapped and slapped Liam's hand off of his shoulder and he turned to stare at him in the eyes. Liam was taken aback from Scott's reaction, because he hadn't seen his Alpha so lost and in despair ever again. Stiles' disappearance had affected them all, but Scott seemed to be more bothered than anyone else. Scott soon realized what he did and sighed as he gave Liam an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Liam. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but it's just that…something similar had happened in the past and I…almost lost him too…" Liam noticed that Scott's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Regrets and anger fazed him and he looked so tired, he was so vulnerable in this state. Most people wouldn't notice it but Liam did and he realized that Scott was suffering.

"For the time, let's look around, see if we can find something and then we get back to the others, okay?" Liam said as he put a small smile on his face. Scott looked down onto the ground and nodded. Then, they started searching around the area for more possible clues or maybe track their scents down. After searching for a couple more hours, they decided to call it a day and stop the searching, because either way they weren't able to find something useful. They soon parted ways and both went to their homes.

As Scott was closing in on his way to home, his mind was racing with thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about how Stiles, his best friend, was kidnapped, again, and he had allowed it. 'What if he was being tortured as he was walking on his way home right now?', "What if he was scared, terrified, and he couldn't do anything about it?', "What if he was already dead?'. Those thoughts consumed Scott's mind, he couldn't think straight and the 'what if's' were eating him alive.

As he came to his senses again, he realized that he was standing right in front of his house doorstep. He didn't even know when he had arrived, but the one thing he knew was that he was freezing and his body had stared to slightly trembling. He knocked on the door and as he was waiting, he looked up and gazed at the cloudless sky.

The night was chilly, the wind was sharp and cold and the sky was starless, as the darkness had consumed it. Scott closed his eyes, wanting to escape from all the anxiety and the guilt he was feeling at the moment. For him, it seemed like an eternity before he opened his eyes to the sound of his name and the slim hands that were on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Scott! Hey Scott!" Melissa was literally shouting beside his ear, concern and worry clearly written all over her face. When Scott realized that he was staring at his mother without saying anything, he coughed and then put on the best smile he could master on his face.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just…It's nothing, don't worry mom." Scott laughed awkwardly as he walked passed Melissa and walked into the house. He was heading towards the stairs to go into his room and when he was about to take one step onto the staircase, Melissa grabbed his left hand and stopped him from leaving.

"Scott, where were you all this time? I was worried sick! You didn't even replied to any of my phone calls or my messages! Do you even know what time is it? It's past midnight!" She exclaimed loud, frustrated and as Scott turned to look at her in the eyes, the only thing he could see was worry and exhaustion. His face fell as he saw her and he felt even more guilt taking over him. To be honest, he was so caught up in finding Stiles that he hadn't even noticed his phone ringing.

"I'm sorry mom, I…didn't mean to w-worry you. I was just…with Liam and I…couldn't hear the phone. T-That's all…there's nothing for you to worry about..." Scott sighed heavily, his voice cracking, not able to tell anymore lies. Then he turned his whole body to face Melissa as he placed his right hand on hers.

"M-mom, Stiles was…kidnapped…and I couldn't save him. I lost him again and it was all my fault!" He yelled out and looked at her with honest eyes, letting all of his emotions slip out. He looked anxious, scared and tired. He couldn't take it anymore and he let it all out, as Melissa hugged him and then he quietly started to sob in Melissa's arms.

Melissa was rubbing his back in circles and whispering encouraging words in his ear, telling him that everything is going to be okay, that he doesn't need to feel guilty and worry so much. After about 10 minutes, they went to Scott's room, as they got in, Melissa laid him down onto the bed and she took off his shoes, leaving them beside the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Scott." Melissa said lovingly as she placed a light kiss on his forehead. Then she walked towards the door and turned off the lights, but before she closed the door, she took one last glance at Scott's sleepy figure that was laying on his bed and a small smile formed on her face. As the light disappeared from the hallway, Scott was left in the darkness, all alone, and as he shut his eyes, he was exposed to his worst nightmares.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Search

It was Sunday afternoon, the sun had just set and the two girls of the pack had gathered at the clinic. They were waiting impatiently for the two werewolves of their pack to finally show up, as they were gone almost all day long, searching for any track that could lead them to Stiles. Inside the clinic, the air seemed to be asphyxiating, complete silence was spreaded around the main room and the heavy mood was almost depressing. The expressions on the two girl's faces were gloomy, both of them had bags under their eyes and their faces were covered with anxiety and distress. After a few minutes, the two members of the pack came in to the clinic.

"Did you find him?" Lydia was the first one to react as soon as they came in. Obvious stress was consuming her, her voice hoarse and could barely be heard. The disappearance of Stiles impacted her the most, as for the first time in her life, she didn't wear any make up on and she wore the same sleeveless lavender sweater dress, matched with a turquoise tight-legged jeans and black high heel sandals for the past three days. Her lips were slightly swollen and dry, bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't eaten all day.

"I'm sorry Lydia…but we didn't find anything more…aside from the jeep." Scott sighed with a defeated tone as he put his one hand on Lydia's shoulder. After Scott's response, Lydia's face fell immediately and she looked like she was trying to hold the tears that had now formed in her eyes from falling.

"We looked everywhere in Beacon Hills, but we couldn't find anything else." Liam whispered, as he also looked disappointed and frustrated over the fact that there wasn't any sign of Stiles.

"No..." Lydia started trembling, she put her arms around herself and was quietly mumbling words. "No...it can't be...I-I can't lose him...not again..." Kira walked over to where Lydia was breaking down and put her arms around her friend hugging her close, as with her one hand she slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"It's okay. We'll find him, I promise." Kira whispered to Lydia as the girl in her hands was now unable to hold her tears anymore and she let it all out, sobbing quietly in Kira's shoulder. Everyone was looking at Lydia with sympathetic and sad expressions on their faces. Everyone was quite for a few minutes and the only thing that could be heard was Lydia's sobbing.

"What are we going to do now?" Liam asked as he turned to look at Scott. Scott didn't reply at first, he looked a little skeptical and a lost, trying to find the best answer.

"I'll tell you what WE'LL do. You'll stay HERE and behave nice, while me and the rest of the police will be out there, looking for my son." The Sheriff walked in with an annoyed look and then after a couple of seconds, Deaton and Melissa came in and stood beside the Sheriff.

"M-mom? What are you all doing here?" Scott's eyes widened, as he firstly looked at Melissa, then at the Sheriff and lastly at Deaton.

"I'm sorry Scott, but we couldn't just stand back and do nothing." Melissa said as she turned to look over at Deaton.

"So that's where you were all morning!" Liam gasped as he pointed at Deaton with a betrayed look on his face.

"Liam don't be so dramatic, you obviously needed help and I just wanted to help you, so I thought I could bring the police over. That way, things would get done faster." Deaton said as he looked at Liam and then at Scott with a serious expression.

"My son is missing and you didn't tell me anything?" The Sheriff was now particularly shouting at Scott, not able to control his anger.

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to worry you. We'll find him and I'll bring him back safe and sound." Scott as he looked dead serious, his eyes flickering with determination. The Sheriff stared at him for a couple of seconds and then sighed.

"Scott, I'm his father, of course I would worry and you know that you don't have to do this alone. We are here to help you, if you like it or not." He said as he took a glance at the rest of the pack. Then Scott lowered his head slightly and his eyes softened with gratitude, relief rushing through his body as he now lifted his head to look back at the Sheriff, a small smile plastered across his face.

"Thank you…all of you." He said as he turned to look everyone, but his gaze lingered a few more seconds on his mother, who in return, gave him a gentle smile.

"Okay, now I want you to tell me what you have found and then I'll go with the rest of the group to investigate." After the Sheriff had spoken, Scott started telling him about Stiles' jeep that they found north, not too far from the clinic. Scott informed him on everything that they had seen, the empty jeep, the blood that was nearby the jeep and the flat tire. The Sheriff paled for one second at the mention of the blood, but tried to conceal his worry and distress, as his lips thinned and his face looked stern instead. After Scott had finished talking, the Sheriff was already walking towards the front door of the clinic and giving orders.

"I want you and Liam to start searching again, while Lydia and Kira stay behind at the clinic with Deaton and Melissa in possibility of Stiles' return." Everyone had their eyes on the Sheriff as he was speaking. "I and the rest of the police, will split into groups of two and be positioned on every road that leads outside of Beacon Hills. In our current formation, we'll be able to observe every inch of the town perimeter and know if someone suspicious tries to leave the town." Everyone was quickly leaving to fulfill their duty and the rest of the police, except from Sheriff Stilinski, had already driven off, the cars slowly fading into the thick woods. Now, Liam had a confused expression on his face as he took a step forward and slightly raising his hand.

"Yes, what is it Liam?" The Sheriff asked as he got into his car and lowering the window as to be able for Liam to see him.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but, we have looked everywhere inside Beacon Hills and he haven't found anything more, so it'd be pretty useless and lose time if we searched again." Liam said as he looked at the Sheriff.

"Who said that you are going to search INSIDE Beacon Hills?" The Sheriff said as he turned his attention at the front and staring the engine. "Care to go for a little run out in the open?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face and then drove off, going into the same direction where Scott and Liam had found the jeep. Now, the two werewolves looked at each other surprised, but then a small smirk formed on both of their faces.

"Wanna race until outside the town?" Liam said as he slowly crouched, while his eyes started glowing a bright yellow color, fangs and claws growing out.

"It's on." Scott growled as he and Liam started running the opposite way of where the police had gone to.

"Hey wait-" Melissa tried to stop them, but it was too late, as the two boys had already disappeared off of their range of sight.


	11. Chapter 10 - An Unfortunate Accident?

"Ha! You lose Liam!" Scott said panting, as a small grin formed on his face. Scott turned around to look at Liam that had arrived 2 minutes after him and had dropped dead beside a tall tree, breathing heavily from the exhaustion.

"Oh, come on, are you already exhausted? We haven't even started yet." Scott chuckled lightly as he stared at Liam's exhausted form.

"Seriously Scott? I swear, sometimes you are even worse that Stiles." Liam grunted as he slowly stood up on his feet and then walked towards Scott and gave him a light punched on his shoulder.

"Okay, now what?" Liam looked up ahead at the massive forest that was surrounding them and glanced at Scott.

"Now we split up, while you go east, I'll go west and hopefully, we'll be able to find something promising." After Scott was done speaking, Liam gave him a quick nod and was ready to leave but Scott stopped him before he left.

"Oh and one thing, do you have your phone with you?" Liam gave him a questioning look, but searched through his pockets. He eventually found it in his patch pocket and pulled it out and showed it to Scott.

"What would we need these anyway?" Liam said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"If anything happens, or if either I or you find anything, we can inform each other immediately, okay?" Liam gave a quick hummed in response, as he turned around and was ready to leave but he was stopped yet again by Scott. The Alpha looked him in the eyes which were filled with concern and seriousness.

"Be careful…okay? I don't want to lose anyone else." As Liam opened his mouth to give a response, Scott had already turned around and started running, soon disappearing into the woods, leaving behind the other werewolf that shook his head, smiled lightly and then he took off into the opposite direction.

 **~Time Skip~**

Currently, Scott was shuffling though an old wrecked house that seemed abandoned. The light brown color had bleached off of the walls, half of the staircase into the house had been demolished, all the windows were broken and the furniture inside the house were all ripped apart, some of them were destroyed completely and the other ones were burned down into a crisp.

He rummages again and again throughout every single room inside the old house, looking around carefully, taking in all of his surroundings, but it was futile, as he was searching for what seemed like hours. He finally decided that it was meaningless to roam through the old house, since he couldn't find anything useful, and stepped outside, as he brought out his cell phone and sent a quick message to Liam, asking him if he had found anything yet. After a few minutes of waiting, Scott's phone rang.

He quickly checked his phone in anticipation, but sighed disappointed at the message Liam had sent him, saying that he hadn't found anything either yet. He placed his phone inside his pocket again and he sniffed the air. Afterwards, he started running to the opposite way of where the old house was facing, in hopes of finally finding something.

 **~Meanwhile, at the animal clinic~**

"Deaton, where are you going?" Kira said as she sat down beside the empty seat that was beside Lydia and turned to look at Deaton with a confused expression on her face. He seemed to be packing some needles, scissors and scalpels, with some other medical tools too that Kira wasn't familiar with.

"I have to check the conditions of some sick animals back in my lab, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." Deaton said as he finished packing his things by picking up some papers from the wooden desk in front of him and putting them inside his briefcase.

"Oh and if you receive any news, please inform me on the situation." Deaton added, as he quickly made his way towards his lab. Melissa, Lydia and Kira watched him walking away from them and disappearing into the room, as he closed the door behind him. The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, but after a while, Kira started searching through the place for something, while Melissa and Lydia where staring at her, curious of what she was doing.

"Kira is something wrong?" Melissa aske as she stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards Kira and stood beside her.

"Did you forget something?" Lydia asked from where she was sitting, as she looked at her friend.

"I can't find my belt anywhere, I think that I must have forgotten it back home." Kira sighed, as she stopped searching and turned to look at Melissa. "Melissa, could you perhaps drive me back to my home? If that's not too much of a trouble to you, obviously." Melissa just smiled gently at her, got her keys out of her purse and started walking towards the front door of the clinic. As she opened the door, she turned around and looked at Kira.

"Aren't you coming?" She said as she held her keys in front of her face and shook them, clanking with each other. Kira just nodded and headed towards Melissa. Before they got out, Melissa turned to Lydia.

"We'll be back in 10 minutes the most, will you be okay sitting here alone?" Melissa asked Lydia as she stared at her with worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry Melissa, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not alone, Deaton is here with me too. Anyway, you two be careful on your way there." Lydia said as she weakly waved at them goodbye. Melissa and Kira were gone and Lydia sighed, as she closed her eyes and zoomed out, enjoying the silence that was surrounding her.

 **~With Melissa & Kira~**

Melissa was driving through the woods with Kira sitting beside her. Even though nightfall hadn't come yet, the road was surprisingly empty, as they didn't see any car pass them by. It was very quiet, except the sound of the conversation that they were having.

"Are your parents home right now?" Melissa said without taking her eyes off the road in front of her.

"No, they said that they would be gone for the whole week. I think that they are going to visit some old friends." Kira said, as she was staring through the window, towards the woods that they were passing by fast. Their conversation continued on smoothly, until a bird suddenly flew straight up on the car's windscreen, making a small crack on it. They both jumped on their seats, surprised by the impact and for a second, Melissa lost the control of the car, but she got it back again and they were safely back again on the road.

"What was that all of a sudden?" Kira asked with a confused look, as she looked closely at the windscreen's crack.

"I don't know, but we better be more careful next time." Melissa said as she continued to drive a little more careful this time. After 2 minutes of complete silence, lights appear in the far distance on the opposite lane of the road, which seems to be another car. The car is getting closer and closer and when both cars are close enough, the other one takes a sharp turn to the right and it comes charging with lightning speed straight up on Melissa and Kira.

"OH MY GOD, MELISSA TURN RIGHT, TURN RIGHT!" Kira yells terrified and panics, as she watches the other car that is about to hit them.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Melissa curses and takes a sharp turn on the right, which has a result on getting them out of the road and hitting a tree. The front of the car was half crushed from the impact and the two girls had already lost their consciousness, so they weren't aware that the car that was on their way earlier had stopped and a big muscled man had come out and now was slowly approaching them.


End file.
